You Stole my Heart While I Melted Yours
by Babyangel90
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo are looking forward to defeating Naraku and collecting the last of the Shikon No Tama. Sess still wants the Tetsaiga. Someone melts his icy heart and a certain miko goes under a life changing transformation.
1. The First time I Saw You

Disclaimer: " I do not own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. That doesn't mean one can't dream right?"  
  
Chapter 1- The first time I saw you.  
  
"Speak"  
'Think'  
  
" Sit boy!" "Ouch, Kagome what was that for?" Inuyasha asked while laying face first in the crater of dirt he had just made, thanks to that stupid wench. "You were about to go run after Kikyo again." She told him. It was another day in feudal Japan. They had yet to come across Naraku, the only demon left with shards from the Shikon No Tama. " I was not chasing Kikyo!" Inuyasha retorted " I thought Kouga was here for his woman again." Kagome blushed at the thought of Inuyasha protecting her. " Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome whispered so quietly that even Inuyasha with his enhanced hearing had to strain to hear the miko. Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and sat down in his favorite position. " That is Inuyasha for you." Sango told Kagome. A low growl emitted from Inuyasha" My brother is near." Sesshomaru stepped out of the bushes. " Hello half-breed." " Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied in a scornful tone. " I suppose that you would like to know why I am here." Sesshomaru inquired. " Feh. I already know." Inuyasha retorted. 


	2. I Can't Kill Them

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. An author can dream though right?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I Can't Kill Them  
  
Inuyasha freed the Tetsaiga from its sheath and charged blindly after Sesshomaru. Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the nearest hill, Sango and Miroku went in the opposite direction towards the other grassy hill. When she reached the top of the hill she turned towards where the two half brothers were fighting. She hurriedly strung her bow and took out an arrow and readied herself for the chance when she would be able to help Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and Kagome knew that then was her chance to hit Sesshomaru with her purifying arrow. She, just wasn't able to do it! 'Why doesn't she just shoot him!' Inuyasha wondered. 'I can't I, just can't Rin would be fatherless and I would feel awful because it would be all my fault. He did try to kill me on numerous accounts but Sesshomaru-sama always spared my life.' Kagome began to cry.  
'Why does that mere human cry. Humans are pathetic, weak creatures.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You Hentai!" Sango shouted as she slapped Miroku across the face leaving a red hand print on his right cheek. " Don't you ever grope me again!" " I'm sorry Sango dear. Please forgive me?" Miroku pleaded. "Just don't ever do that again." Sango averred. "Yes, my dear." Miroku answered. "And Miroku." "Yes dear." "Stop calling me dear." Sango told the monk. "OK." Miroku sighed. Both the monk and the youkai exterminator turned their attention back to the battle. "So who do you think is winning." Miroku questioned Sango as Shippo came to halt beside her. "Hopefully Inuyasha." They both replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been battling for a half hour now. Inuyasha attempted to unleash the wind scar but he could not find it. With the same icy look on his face Sesshomaru said "That will be all."  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo walked back to Inuyasha. Leaving their battle positions, which were located on two separate hills, hidden by a variety of exotic foliage.  
"Why didn't you just shoot him while you had the chance wench?!" Inuyasha demanded. A look of uncertainty passed through Kagome's dark brown eyes. "I...I don't know. I just couldn't shoot him or Rin."  
"Feh, sometimes I don't even know why I bring you along." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Kagome who was now standing about ten feet away from him said "You bring me along only because I can find the shards of the Shikon No Tama and I resemble Kikyo." "How did you hear that?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You were talking pretty loud I could easily hear you." she told him. 'But how? I was practically silent' he wondered. 


	3. The Fall of Evil, the Rise of Purity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That doesn't mean I don't want to, so there I said it. Enough of my babbling on. On with the fanfic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Fall of Evil, the Rise of Purity  
  
"Say"  
'Think'  
  
The next day Inuyasha sensed a murderous, evil presence around him and the rest of the group, but he remained silent about this presence. 'This time I am going to fight that pigheaded hanyou Inuyasha myself.' Naraku thought and then imagined Inuyasha's lifeless body limply laying in front of him, with that miko crying over his body.  
As they walked along in utter silence, Shippo had looked up towards the clouds. As he did so he noticed that the clouds were moving at a great speed and seemed to have a familiar formation that he just couldn't pin point where he knew it from. Inuyasha halted, "Naraku." he muttered. "Yes it is I, the powerful Naraku, give me the last of the shards and I shall leave you alone." he informed Inuyasha. "Do not worry about your woman, the kitsune, the demon slayer or the monk, I have no use for them." "She's not my woman and he's not my kitsune!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Give up the shards miko, I know that you poses them." He, Naraku told Kagome. "I will never give you the last of the shards, you will never poses the complete Shikon No Tama. A fiery look spread across Kagome's delicate face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MEANWHILE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
'Who was that girl with the ebony colored hair, the one who spared Rin's life?' Sesshomaru pondered as he made his way back to his castle. As he neared the massive, iron front gates that were being guarded by two foul looking creatures covered in gold he wondered what Rin and Jaken were doing in his absence. As he walked to the east side of his mansion, where the pond of lily pads and the delicately carved gazebo stood, he heard Rin picking the wild flowers that grew behind the gazebo. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru-sama" the loyal toad servant greeted him. "Hi Fluffy-chan!" Rin exclaimed as soon as she noticed his presence. "Hello Rin, Jaken." Sesshomaru greeted them. Sesshomaru watched as the little girl made some kind of jewelry out of the flowers she found. "This necklace is for you Fluffy-chan!" announced Rin as she put the creation over the top of his head. "Look it fits perfectly."  
Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "I suppose it does." The hair on the back of Sesshomaru's neck stood on end. He immediately knew why. 'Naraku is trying to complete the Shikon No Tama.' "Jaken, take Rin inside. Protect her." Sesshomaru snarled. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken immediately agreed. 'But why does he protect that human. Is he becoming weak like his father?' "Rin do as Jaken says." "OK Fluffy-chan." Rin replied  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha charged after Naraku. "Where are the Shikon Shards Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted. "In the upper part of his left arm." 'So she's a miko and can see the Shikon shards.' Naraku finally concluded. As Inuyasha furiously struck Naraku, Kagome hurriedly took out a purifying arrow and pierced Naraku's stomach. "What the hell did you just do, you wretched miko!" Naraku screamed in terror, because Naraku collected the Shikon shards for evil, the purifying arrow had started to, well eat him alive. "Inuyasha, cut off Naraku's left arm before the void reaches the jewel!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha sliced off Naraku's left arm before the void created by Kagome's arrow reached the arm and split the shard in many pieces again. The hole in Naraku's stomach kept enlarging and finally engulfed his body and sent him to hell.  
"Yay! Naraku is gone!" an ecstatic kitsune announced. "So is my wind tunnel." Miroku gleefully stated. "I wish I could have helped though, I wanted revenge." "It is Kagome's duty to protect the Shikon No Tama, I am just glad that my brother's death has been revenged." Sango told the group.  
The Shikon No Tama now completed and purified, reentered Kagome's body. With that she fainted, for her body and soul couldn't take the stress of using all of her miko abilities in one day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
' I can not allow Naraku to hold the completed Shikon No Tama in his possession no longer.' Sesshomaru ran through the lush, green foliage that belonged to him. Only to cross paths with Kikyo...  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews! I feel so appreciated!  
  
Jadelious Dreams: Sess/Kag fics are my favorite also, and yes, this is going to be a Sess/Kag fic. Glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Sesshi no Sushi: Yay! Another person likes my fic! Is this update early enough for you? :D  
  
Asianvietgirl52: Like I said this is going to be a Sess/Kag fic but Sesshomaru isn't going to completely ignore her or try to kill her. I don't like to copy what other people do because it would make my fic seem the same as someone else's. As a matter of fact: I wanted to ask everyone what they wanted to happen between Inuyasha and Kagome as to what happens to make them want to split up. I'll take everyone's ideas into consideration and pick the three I like most and let the readers choose their favorite. I'll stop talking and go write more now. Bye!  
  
Please send in ideas. The faster I get ideas, the faster a new chapter is posted! 


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or anything other than the plot and stuff like that. Can I have Sesshomaru please?!?! I'll share.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Truth is Revealed  
  
Kikyo watched as the yokai lord Sesshomaru leisurely walk through his land. She knew that this was not the time or place to get on his nerves like she had so many times in the past. " Hello Lord Sesshomaru-sama." "Kikyo." He snarled allowing the name to sound as if every vowel stung like venom. " I do not need your interruptions. I have important matters to take care of." " I got lost while collecting souls and now I can't find my way back to Inuyasha's forest." She told him with a false tone of innocence. "Get out of my path dead corpse." As he said that he hit Kikyo in the stomach and sent her flying into a nearby tree. 'I'll get you Sesshomaru and Kagome too!' Kikyo declared in her mind.  
By the time Sesshomaru arrived where he knew that Naraku's scent was, he came to find that the miko and the hanyou had already defeated Naraku. "What happened." Sesshomaru demanded. The one who came up to him to answer him wore the blue outfit of a priest and held a staff. On one of his hands he wore a glove wrapped with rosary beads.  
"Kagome completed the Shikon No Tama and it reentered her body, before she did that Inuyasha sliced of Naraku's left arm where the part of the jewel he carried was located. The miko shot a purifying arrow through his abdomen and it made a hole that eventually engulfed him and sent him to hell." The priest explained. 'I should have punched her harder' thought Sesshomaru. Kikyo walked between Miroku and Sesshomaru, giving Sesshomaru a nasty look from throwing her into the trees earlier, and told him that "The reason she fainted was because she used all of her energy and power to purify the Shikon No Tama. The part of the Shikon No Tama that Naraku had once possessed was tainted with evil and it would not fuse back together with the pure part. She purified the tainted part allowing her to fuse the pieces together and then let the Shikon No Tama be part of her again." "Kikyo....." whispered an until now silent Inuyasha. "Yes my dear Inuyasha?" she sweetly asked. "Go to hell!" screamed a furious hanyou. "My Inuyasha, why are you made at me?" she asked him. "You made me kiss you a couple times, tried to bring me to hell without my consent and now you show up here expecting me to still love you?!" Inuyasha roared. No matter what she did Kikyo thought that he would never be able to love her again. "It was all that girls fault!" She would have to kill her or turn Inuyasha and Kagome against each other. She accusingly looked at Kagome as is to say 'its all your fault that he won't trust me anymore' as she woke up. Kagome stared right back into Kikyo's eyes and smiled sweetly. She had no idea why Kikyo was looking at her like that, but she chooses not to ask her why. Sesshomaru watched the staring contest wondering at exactly what they were doing and just how that human suddenly woke up thirty seconds after the dead corpse arrived and began a starring contest. Also why he even cared if the wench got hurt. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha realized that Kagome was conscious again and rushed over to her side. "Kagome-chan, you're alright!" exclaimed an ecstatic kitsune as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck.. Kagome broke the gaze she had held with Kikyo and looked at her adopted kitsune son. "Yes, I am fine Shippo. Why is Lord Sesshomaru here?" she questioned. "Show you respect human. My name is Lord Sesshomaru-sama." He firmly told her. Sesshomaru looked at the rest of the group with an expressionless face and decided to leave since he would rather be else where. The stench of humans was too powerful for his nose. All except for the miko known as Kagome. She smelt like She smelt like the newly hatched blossoms of jasmine, that bloomed all around him and yet she smelt some how stronger, cleaner, more...pure. Something that he could never forget. Only he would have to. He would not become weak like his father.  
However Kikyo decided to stay and put her plan into action. "Inuyasha, Kagome can I see you two alone for a minute." Kikyo inquired. At the same time both Kagome and Inuyasha agreed and looked over to everyone else and gave them 'we'll be ok' look. Inuyasha and Kagome followed Kikyo through the trees into a clearing where they came upon the Gods tree. Kikyo sat down with grace, and then toppled over from her large clothes. Kagome chuckled at the scene before her. Kikyo lay face down in the grass and a bug eyed Inuyasha watching her. She sat up properly and Kagome and Inuyasha followed. "I was not the one to pin you to that tree Inuyasha, and I know that you weren't the one to bring me to my death. All I ever wanted was to be your mate and I still do." Said Kikyo. Kagome's mouth gaped open at what Kikyo just said. Inuyasha was hers and no dead, soul sucking monster was going to take him without a fight. "I had just found that out myself not to long ago. That doesn't explain trying to bring me to hell!" he exclaimed. "At that time I only had a little while left until I had to revisit hell and I couldn't stand living another day without you. I can see it in your heart that you still love me." I.....I do Kikyo." Inuyasha confessed his love to Kikyo. 'Oooooh that is it!' Kagome walked over to Kikyo hands clenched at her side. She slapped Inuyasha in hope of snapping him out of whatever trance Kikyo held him in. 'He wasn't in a trance, he really does still love her.' Never the less she left a red hand print that decorated the side of his face. Happy with what she had done she marched over to Kikyo and did the same exact thing only harder. "I loved you Inuyasha, I told you so, and I thought you loved me too. I guess I was wrong" Kagome sighed, unhappy at how this day was turning from bad to worse. She was on the verge of tears and standing her wasn't helping her. "Kagome I...."  
  
Wow that was a long chapter! I updated as soon as I could. Sess/Kag fluff coming up!  
  
Ami- I agree Sesshomaru is so completely hot!  
  
Orchidaceae- I'm not sure about Kikyo dying because she is already dead in this fic. Maybe I'll send her back to hell for good. Hope you liked the bashing! Thank you for the idea about Inuyasha and Kagome staying friends, it could prove to be very useful. Glad you're enjoying!  
  
Ra- I'll keep going. Someone once told me that I should eat lunch with the energizer bunny because we would become good friends. I'll keep going, going..... Or was that the guy from WalMart? Oh well. 


	5. You Shatterd my Heart with Six Words

Disclaimer: Alright already I don't own Inuyasha and everyone else. But I want Fluffy!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You Shattered my Heart with Six Words  
  
"....I wish that we could still be friends. Kikyo is the one I love." The infamous line was just spoken out of Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha turned his head towards Kikyo and saw that she was making her way towards him. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his strong, protecting arms around her. 'That's supposed to be me. I love him. He is supposed to protect me, not her' Kagome was so confused and hurt. She felt as if her heart had been shattered to pieces. "I hope that you two enjoy your time together in hell!" Kagome screamed and kicked Kikyo in the back before running back to her friends. "What happened Kagome-chan" questioned the demon slayer. " A big smile was spread across the face of both Miroku and Sango. " He told me that he loved Kikyo but he still wanted to be friends with me." Kagome had started to cry, allowing her silent tears to roll down her cheeks and fall onto the parched grass below. "Oh Kagome-chan, I'm sorry to hear that." Sango embraced Kagome in a giant bear hug. It cheered Kagome up a little to know that she could always fall back on them. Especially her adopted son Shippo and Sango who she came to know and love as her big sister. She noticed the grins on her friends faces and asked them "Why are you two all of a sudden so happy?" "Well.......that's because..." Sango was interrupted, "We were finally able to tell each other how we truly feel, we love each other." Miroku finished. Sango came over and gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek. Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango and pulled her closer to him, never wanting to be separated from her. 'At least he isn't groping me anymore' she thought in relief. "Congratulations!" Kagome gave both of them a hug. "While walking back here I tried to back home through the Bone Eaters well." Kagome sighed indicating that something was wrong. "It wouldn't take me. After I jumped in there was no blue light enveloping my body telling me I was going back to the future. I just landed sprawled out on the bottom admist about a hundred bones from dead centipede youkai. I guess I have to use a shard to get back. Sango can I have the Shikon No Tama back?" "Sure." Sango replied. "Kagome I'm so glad that you're going to stay here with us!" cried a delighted kitsune. "Not forever. I want to go visit my family. I miss them." She told her adopted pup. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha decided that he had to go back and say his farewells before departing to hell with Kikyo. 'Hopefully Kagome isn't there' he thought. "Come on Kikyo, I have to do something." Kikyo and Inuyasha stood up and went in search for everyone else. This would be the last time he would ever see Kagome. He loves her but he made a promise to Kikyo that he would love her for eternity and do anything to please her. There was no way he would go back on that promise. It broke his heart to see Kagome heart broken and know that he would never be able to tell her how he really felt. This was something that had to be done.  
When they found them Kagome was there sitting down on the grass facing the tree where Kikyo had pinned Inuyasha for fifty years until she freed him. "Shippo, Miroku, Sango. I have chosen Kikyo, I confessed my love for her a half a century ago and promised I would love her for eternity and I intend on keeping that promise even if it drags me to hell." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just said. He said it in such a matter of fact tone he sounded just like Sesshomaru! "Inuyasha loves me, not my pathetic, weak reincarnation known as Kagome." Kikyo did her best to taunt Kagome it sure was working. "You deserve to go to hell!" Kagome furious. Nobody talked to her like that. She was better than Kikyo. Kikyo only wanted Inuyasha for her own sick, demented purposes. Which is exactly what Kikyo was thinking now. 'Wait how do I know what she's thinking?' This was certainly nothing that has happened before to Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile we go back to Fluffy yay!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'What is all of that noise for?' Sesshomaru pondered. He was about a quarter of a mile away. He listened closer, recognizing the voices as Inuyasha's wenches. He decided to go see what was going on. When he reached the clearing where the screaming was coming from, he gracefully jumped into a large willow tree. Not even that hanyou noticed he was there. 'The wench is glowing.' Sesshomaru was surprised to see a human glowing. He did not show this, he kept his stoic mask on even with his thoughts racing in his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back to the action~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get off of her!" Inuyasha frantically watched the fight. At this point Kagome had pounced onto Kikyo pinning her to the ground. Her miko energy swirling around her. It was not miko energy alone there was something else the neither Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could figure out. Even Kikyo didn't know what was happening and they couldn't ask for help deciphering what else was around Kagome because they were the only ones who could see the light. "Let me get the straight in your mind Kikyo. I am not your pathetic weak incarnation! I am stronger and wiser than you !" Kagome was still screaming at Kikyo. It was starting to get dark outside which seemed to make Kagome glow even brighter. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and Kikyo and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders lifting her off of Kikyo. Sesshomaru watched this battle of words. The wench was stronger than she looked.  
Kagome decided that she needed to spend sometime on her own to cool down. She went to the Bone Eaters well. The Shikon No Tama in her hand and jumped through. 'I guess I have to use a shard to time travel.' She concluded. When she stepped out of the well she was face to face with her mother. "Kagome I need to talk to you about your abilities." Her mother spoke softly, she knew she was going to lose Kagome to another time, to another world. "Now that you are going to be eighteen years old tomorrow I have something very important to tell you." Her mother pulled out a pendant from her top left pocket of her coat. On the pendant there was...  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger! I have some surprises in store! I'll update when I get some reviews. For all of you Sesshomaru fans- Yes, there will be more Fluffy-chan coming up soon!!!!  
  
Orchidaceae- You were my only reviewer. Thanks for reviewing, Oh yeah before I forget. Inuyasha is an idiot. Sorry to Inuyasha fans! I mean come on he could of had a girlfriend that was alive! I know I didn't have fluff in this chapter but I couldn't exactly fit it in with the story line but I made it so that he didn't think as lowly about Kagome as he did before. Trust me Inuyasha is going to suffer in hell with Kikyo for the rest of his life. I'm not sure if Kagome is going to forgive him because everyone else does that and I want to be completely original. Bye for now!  
  
Please review. I'll answer all of your questions relating to the story! The more who review the faster you get a new chapter. Reviews are a good motivation. REVIEW!! Please. 


	6. I Thought That I Was Only Human

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own the plot. Haha something belongs to me, yay!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
I Don't Understand, I Thought that I was Only Human  
  
.... was a panther. The panther was stretched out across the top half. Underneath the panther laid a dog that was facing the opposite direction. The pendant was mostly gold except for some details that were inlaid with silver. The chain which it hung on alternated from gold to silver. Her mother flipped the pendant over onto the other side. A flame, droplet, an eye and a crescent moon opening to the left were engraved on the back. " Mom, what does all of this mean?" Kagome turned the pedant over wondering what all of it meant. Somehow this trinket seemed familiar. " You will find out tomorrow on your 18th birthday. Until then you must return to feudal Japan." Aiko hated seeing Kagome leave knowing that she may never see her again. "Mom, I don't understand." "You will in time." Kagome held a confused look upon her face. Aiko pushed Kagome back over the side of the well. Sealing it until Kagome knew the purpose of the pendant and who she really is.  
Kagome was back in feudal Japan, she held onto the pendant in her right hand. Deciding that she didn't want to spend anymore time in the dark, gloomy well she crawled out.  
When she reached the top of the well she saw a rather large, white fluffy tail and clothing that would be considered elegant for the time period she was in. This time there was no Inuyasha to protect her.  
  
Sesshomaru felt a surge of power coming from the well in Inuyasha's forest. To his surprise it was radiating from a human! That half breed's human none the less. Although he was taken back at the power this human held he kept his stoic mask on never to let anyone know what he was think. If you had the courage you would be able to see the surprise in his golden eyes. Sesshomaru was curious as to why and how the wench gained the power she held. The only way to find that out would be to simply pick her and bring her back to his castle like home. She would be his property and no one would take her from his castle and she would live as long as she stayed away from him. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
Kagome was becoming unconscious but she wouldn't let him just take her. She kicked, screamed and hit him in the back with her fist. " Let me go!" "No, I will take what I want when I want and nobody will or can stop me." Sesshomaru told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're....you're..." Kagome fell unconscious before she could finish her sentence which is a good thing for Sesshomaru. "This girl smells oddly good for a human." he thought. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha could smell his brother's scent that lingered in the air still. Kagome's scent was there also, mixed in with Sesshomaru's. 'I knew I should have followed her. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten her then.' He sensed a strange aura near the well. It was pure like Kagome's only it was a demon aura that defiantly didn't belong to Sesshomaru. 'I wonder who's aura that is.'  
So many questions flooded Inuyasha mind at that moment. It was a miracle that Kikyo hadn't followed him here, and giving him time to think if he had made the right choice by picking Kikyo over Kagome. 'Of course I did.' he assured himself and walked back to Kaede's hut. "Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at the small kitsune. "Feh, Sesshomaru took her." he said. "I'm going after Kagome. Follow me if you want to." he shouted. Sango looked at Miroku and then at Shippo and Kirara. They decided that they would follow Inuyasha *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at Sesshomaru's home. Kagome now in Sesshomaru's arms instead of over his shoulder. Sesshomaru walked to the east wing of the castle where his room was located. He placed Kagome onto the bed softly as to not disturb her. This room was to the left of his and to the right of Rin's. 'Why does this wench have this effect on me. It's almost as I care for, which I don't' Night fell and her strange aura and power grew stronger. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhle~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku ran to catch up with him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think we can stop her for the night?" "Feh." was all Inuyasha said before he jumped up into a tree. It was almost dark out and the group was weary from their travels. Sango and Miroku fell asleep against a tree with Kirara and Shippo in their laps. They were close to the castle and the same aura was at the castle as was in the well. He would find out who that aura belonged to after he won Kagome's heart again.  
  
Reviews  
  
Ok so this isn't one of my longest chapters but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it so I will continue with chapter 7 now. Remember the more reviews the faster I update. Oh, and I'll update when I get 5 new reviews. That sounds fair, no?  
  
Orichidaceae- Don't worry there will be more Kikyo bashing. She's already lost Inuyasha for the second or third time now and they won't escape to hell without torture. Oh and Kagome will be tougher, just wait and see! Thankyou sooooo much for reviewing.  
  
Silver Shadow- See no cliff hanger. I think. The only reason why I use cliffhangers is because it puts readers in suspense and then hopefully they will review!  
  
Please Review. More reviews=More Chapters up faster. Oh yeah, I am open to any ideas. If you have any please send them in! 


	7. Transformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 7  
Transformations  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to sunlight pouring into the room where she was currently waking up. 'How did I get here?' "So, you have fianaly woken." She didn't even realize that Sesshomaru was standing there until he spoke to her. "Where am I?" Kagome asked. "You are in my castle, under my care, which means that I will ask all of the questions." Sesshomaru stated. "Why do you have a cresent moon on your forehead?" "I....I don't know. It wasn't there before." Kagome felt different, she felt more... more powerful. "Your scent is stronger and your aura is that of a demon's." he said with the same icy tone that he used when he talked to lesser lords and demons. "I am not!" Kagome avered. 'Who does this guy think he is?'  
Kagome remembered the pendent her mother gave her before she pushed her through the well. She looked around the room for it and found it on the nightstand to her left. She reached for the pendant but before she was close enough to touch it a silky hand prevented her from reaching it. "What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru rhetorically asked but got an answer anyways. " I want my pendant back." "I recognize these signs from somewhere. Where I can't seem to remember though." Sesshomaru got up from where he was sitting and went to his study to investigate the strange markings that adorned the pendant.  
A servent stumbled in carrying an oversized mirror and scurried out before she could ask him any questions. Kagome walked towards the mirror and was troubled with what she saw.  
Her hair was jet black still with red tips at the end. She was a little taller and way more muscular than she had been. There was a new apendage added to her backside. It was a tail just like Sesshomaru's only it was the same colours as her hair. She looked down at her hands and noticed that her nails were longer and curved to a slight degree. Her forehead was adorned by a blood-red cresent moon that opened to the right (opposite to Sesshomaru's) then there were the balck stripes that strecthed across both of her cheek bones. Her eyes were a dazzilng silver and her pupils were feline like.  
'What happened to me?! It's all his fault!' "Kagome was enraged. 'There is no way he is going to get away with this!' She punced the wall not relizing her new strength. She left a gaping hole in her path. '"Oh shit! Oh my god what am I going to do now!?" 'The mirror!' She shoved the mirror in front of the hole. The mirror was just the right size. "Perfect." Satisfied that the hole was covered Kagome went on ranting and raving about her new apperance. "Look at my ears. They are on top of my head! They are awfully cute though." Kagome reached up and petted her newly accquired ears. A low purring sound ecscaped her throat. "My tail keeps getting in the way. Although it is aoft and fuzzyand keeps me nice and warm. Plus I like my eyes and hair colour better." With that she decided that she could live and be happy as a demon. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed. "If you don't get back here we will never be able to find her!" "Can't we rest?"Miroku chimed in. "Feh" Inuyasha jumped up in a large willow tree. He attempted to rest but sleep didn't come easy.  
'I owe Kikyo my life because I was disfaithful to her by falling in love with Kagome. I have alot of trouble showing my true emotions towards Kagome and now she probably hates me. Why did I choose Kikyo? Kagome is the one who holds my heart.' Inuyasha finally fell asleep.  
"You know Miroku I think Inuyasha cares for Kagome."Sango told him. "It's a shame he just wont tell her." 'Just as I can't tell you that I'm in love with you.' Miroku stated.  
  
Ok so I know I haven't updated in like....forever but I have an excuse! This was an really important chapter because Kagome turns demon and Inuyasha admits his love for Kagome to himself. I know that there was some confusion about Inuyasha and Kagome but I hope this helped clear things up. If you have any suggestions for the story or things you'd like to see happen in the story please tell. I take all suggestions into consideration.  
  
Orchidaceae- I really hope that this chapter helped you understand the whole Inuyasha choosing Kikyo but loving Kagome. Thanks for your continued support and reviews every chapter!  
  
valou- Kagome/Sesshomaru fics are my favorite too.  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl- I've tried to make my chapters longer but I type the chapters up as sort of a day-by-day or two days-by two days long thats why they may seem short but theres alot to this story.  
  
Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe- I know this update was a really slow but I ran out of ideas. I make the story up as I go.  
  
Iochy- Inuyasha is the best anime!  
  
MysticalStar1- To know what happens next you have to keep reading!  
  
FaLLeNGoDdEsSoFtHeMoOn- Thanks!  
  
Kat()- I will say it now to get it over with....Spelling is not my strong point. Im trying to portray Inuyasha as confused and his rapidly changing emotions for Kagome is how I show that. If you feel strongly about something sometimes you don't know what to feel or what to do. He is following his heart and soul his heart tells him to stay with Kagome and his soul tells hhim that he owes Kikyo.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	8. History is Revealed a Little at a Time

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I wish I could!  
  
Chapter 8  
History is Revealed a Little at a Time  
  
Miroku got up and put some distance between him and Sango before going to sleep so he wouldn't get slapped in the morning. Sango rolled on her side, closed her eyes and let her dreams sweep her away from reality. 'Sango, I love you.' Miroku thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I better go and check on the girl.' Sesshomaru got up from his cherry oak desk, where he was reviewing historical documents looking for clues about the pendant. He gracefully walked to the room Kagome was staying in.  
  
Kagome spun on her heel to walk out the door only to face the great demon lord. "Um.....hello." Kagome squeaked. "Your appearance certainly has improved." Sesshomaru said while looking over her newly transformed body. Kagome fidgeted not liking being under his observing eyes.  
"You no longer smell like a human." Sesshomaru moved closer to her and inhaled her scent. "You will tell me why." "I wish I knew myself." Kagome answered. "Well you will tell me where you came from then." he stated. "From...from...from the future." she was starting to get nervous. He was getting really close to her and his claws looked like little, sharpened daggers that he could easily shred her to pieces with. 'How could someone so... handsome be so dangerous? Did I just think that he's handsome?! I'm losing my mind.' she thought.  
  
"How did you get here?" he questioned. "Through an old well in the middle of a clearing where the God Tree is in Inuyasha's forest." she replied. 'I remember faintly a story that involved the royal family of the Eastern lands and that well.' Sesshomaru thought. He turned around and headed back to his study and pulled an book bound in green leather with gold leafing off his cherry oak bookcase. The book was titled: The Tragic History of the Eastern Royalty Line.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Sango made a breakfast of Ramen for everyone. "Hurry up! We need to rescue Kagome from Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha hurried Sango and Miroku along. Sango and Miroku ate as fast as they could and then quickly broke down and packed their temporary camp. "Lets go now!" Inuyasha huffed. "We're going as fast as we can Inuyasha!" Sango said, aggravation lacing her words.  
  
Nobody knew what Inuyasha was thinking at that moment. For one minute he was following Kikyo around and pushing Kagome away. The next minute he acted as if he couldn't care less about Kikyo and goes to rescue Kagome.  
  
As the sun started to go down the group met up with Kikyo. "Hello Inuyasha dear." Kikyo said. "Kikyo" Inuyasha hissed. Kikyo made her way over to Inuyasha slowly. "What's wrong dear?" Kikyo asked as sweetly as she could.  
  
"This can't be good." Miroku spoke what was on both his and Sango's mind. They both watched as Kikyo made her way over to Inuyasha slowly and as Inuyasha's temper began to rise.  
  
A growl arose in Inuyasha's throat. "No Kikyo, I don't want you here." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo his eyes full of hatred and anger. "Fine" Kikyo walked backwards back into the forest slowly. "Have it your way. Go chase after my reincarnation." She then disappeared into the black forest completely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy with state test and projects. I've already started chapter 9. I'll update as soon as I can!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
valou- Yep, the anime is awesome!  
  
Blue-Flame-Kitsune - Thankyou!  
  
Orchidaceae- You're going to have to keep reading and find out!  
  
Kat- I seperated them this time and thanks!  
  
The more reviews I get the faster I write and the longer the chapters will  
be. I promise!  
So review please! 


	9. A Little Girl

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS  
  
Chapter 9 Rin and Jaken  
  
Kagome silently roamed the dimly lit hallways. "Ow! Watch where you are walking you i nsignificant little wench!" Kagome looked down to find a putird green toad demon right where she had just stepped. " I am NOT an insignificant wench" She yelled. "Will you just shut your mouth, you are right outside of Lord Sesshomaru's sleeping quarters." The toad said with an emphasis on Lord.  
  
As soon as the toad had finished his sentance a little girl came skipping around the cornor chanting. "Jaken, where are you? Then upon seeing the toad demon she smiled revealing that she was missing a front tooth. "There you are Jaken. I've been looking all over for you!" Then the little girl gave him a hug.  
  
The massive oak door behind them swung open and out stepped a furious Sesshomaru. "Fluffy!" the litle girl squeaked in delight and the proceeded to attach herself firmly to his leg. The great lord just looked down at the girl.  
  
"Rin, not now." he told her and almost immediatly she let go of his leg. Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and demanded "What were you doing outside of my room." "I was just..." Kagome started to say. "Take Rin outside Jaken." Sesshomaru interjected. "I was just looking around. Like I was going to say." she finished her sentance before being interrupted again.  
  
"Listen to me." Sesshomaru stared at her. "You are in my house and you will follow my rules. That means you don't go wandering around my castle." Sesshomaru told her. "Fine then." Kagome said a little annoyed.  
  
Sesshmoaru could still smell her sweet fragrance that smelt even better since she is now a demon. "Why are you smelling me again?" She questioned. "You stink. Go take a bath." he replied quickly not wanting her to know what he really thought about her. 


	10. An end and a Beginning

Ch.10

An end and a Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Inuyasha chased Kikyo into the woods with one clawed hand on the hilt of the tetsaiga. Inuyasha was surprised how swiftly Kikyo had moved away from the group. Kikyo turned around when she heard Inuyasha coming her way. Inuyasha jumped down from the treetops and looked right at Kikyo. Placing his other hand on her cheek.

"Kikyo. 50 years ago I loved you. Then you were a kind and gentle priestess." Kikyo took a step backwards, the same cold look in her eyes. Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword and continued. "You aren't the same Kikyo that I knew and loved so long ago. You are a cold and heartless and you have no reason to live." With that Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and looked for the shimmering glimpse of the wind scar. With a final cry of agony and a swipe of the Tetsaiga Kikyo was among the living no more for a second time.

Sheathing the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha heard the frantic footsteps of his group running in his direction. "Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango asked. "Kikyo is now in hell." Inuyasha replied giving her an icy look that eerily reminded her of Sesshomaru. "What happened?" Miroku asked after catching up with Sango and Shippo. A low growl emitted from Inuyasha. "Feh. Had you been a little faster you would know." He leaped up into the treetops and disappeared from sight. Sango told Miroku what he told her. "I think he has finally come to a decision of who he truly loves." Miroku said.

Miroku turned to his left so that he faced Sango. His staff made the slightest clinking noise as he moved. Sango looked at him curiously wondering what he was up to this time. 'He most likely is going to ask me to bear his child again like he asked so many other women before.' She thought. "Sango, I am also prepared to say whom I love." Sango's eyes went wide with disbelief. Could this be the moment she's been waiting for? "And who might that be Miroku?" She asked him, very interested in his answer. "Sango, I love you. You are the only one woman who I want to bear my child. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and _only _you." Sango just stared at Miroku for a moment unable to find her voice. "Do...do you really mean that Miroku?" "Yes I do. Every word of it." He told her.

Sango hugged Miroku as tight as she possibly could. "Sango, I...I...I can't breathe." Miroku gasped for air. "Oh sorry about that Miroku it's just that I'm so happy. Miroku I love you too. I have for awhile I just wasn't sure if you loved me too." Sango confided. Miroku's wandering hand groped Sango and she allowed it for a second this time and then smacked him. "Oh Miroku, some things will never change." Sango smiled.

"Oh so what are you going to do to me, Mr. High and Mighty?" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by her neck and pinned her up against the wall. Kagome suddenly became fearful for her life. Sesshomaru could smell her fear radiating off of her. The scent was intoxicating to him. Loosening his grip on her he allowed her to fall onto the floor and land with a thud. Sesshomaru bent down coming close enough to her that she could feel the heat of his body.

"You need to learn respect demoness." He said. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." She averred. Sesshomaru saw streaks of red flash through her honey-brown eyes. "Kagome, you need to learn respect. I do not like to repeat myself."

Sesshomaru gently scraped the nape of her neck with his fangs. A chill was sent down Kagome's spine. The feeling of him touching her so gently like that was enough to make her feel helpless. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Kagome questioned, her fear growing greater. "Disciplining you for roaming around my castle." Sesshomaru lightly kissed her on the lips and moved away to see her reaction. Kagome stared up at him in surprise. She was at a loss for words and was unable to do much more other then stare at him. Sesshomaru was pleased at her reaction. "For now I think you have learned your lesson." Sesshomaru gracefully got up and retreated down the hall to his private garden. He was almost hoping she would follow him.

Kagome slowly got up and walked into her room. She flopped down on her bed as a wide array of thoughts flew through her head. 'That kiss was uncalled for! Although I did kind of like it. It was gentle unlike that one time when I kissed Inuyasha. He is handsome though. Why do guys always have such great hair? Wait, what am I thinking about!? He's a ruthless killer! He destroys everyone and everything in his path. But I could've sworn that he had a genuine smile on his face.' With that last thought, Kagome fell asleep.


	11. A Sweet Surprise

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to write this. I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11 

A Sweet Surprise

The sun glistened off the early morning dewdrops that were spread out over all of the plants in the forest. Miroku opened his eyes slowly looking down upon whom he held in his arms. Sango was resting her head on his chest, sleeping soundly there all night. Enjoying this moment Miroku neither moved or made a sound and just sat there for a few minutes until Inuyasha returned to the campsite.

"What are you all doing still sleeping? We have to go save Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled startling Shippo and Sango from their slumber. Shippo jumped up in surprise while Sango sat up quickly, almost hitting Miroku in the process. "What was that for Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He was upset that Inuyasha cause Sango to move away from him. "It's getting late and we need to save Kagome! The faster we get there.... the.... the less likely she'll be hurt." Inuyasha told him.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm sure Kagome-chan is fine." Sango comforted him. "I don't care what you think. I _know _differently." Inuyasha argued. Ever since Kagome had been taken away everyone, especially Inuyasha had become easily agitated and gloomy. Even Shippo wasn't his normal cheerful self. He considered Kagome his surrogate mother and he just wouldn't be able to lose another mother.

Inuyasha continued on westward towards his brother's domain. Sango, Miroku, Kiara and Shippo following behind him. Nobody saying a word to anyone else, but that didn't stop Miroku from occasionally glancing over at Sango. When Sango would catch him looking she would just smile and watch red tinge his face at the embarrassment of being caught.

They had walked till about high noon when a strong demon aura sped towards them. A whirl of dust and debris stopped in front of Inuyasha revealing a wolf demon, a prince to be more exact. "What are you doing here, worthless wolf?" "I came to rescue my woman from you dog face." He answered. "Inuyasha, Kouga-kun, will you two quit it already!" Sango stepped in-between them before they ended up destroying each other. "Besides Kouga-sama, Kagome is gone. She was kidnapped by Sesshomaru-sama." Miroku added. "Well it looks dog face can't protect her. I don't see why she just doesn't come with me and by _my _mate. I can protect her." After that Kouga left in a hurry back to his clan in the Southern Lands.

Sunlight filtered through the translucent ivory curtains in the room where Kagome was currently being held captive, the rays warming her skin and waking her up. She sat up in her bed only to find out that she had a visitor sleeping next to her. She recognized her visitor as the little girl she met in the hallway the other day. She looked down at her a smiled. The girl seemed so young and innocent; she wondered how and why the taiyouki kept her around.

The little girl started moving around and Kagome could hear her breathing become more rapid and her heart rate increase. The little girl fluttered her warm brown eyes open and stared into Kagome's feline-like honey brown ones.

"Rin says good morning and would like to know who you are pretty lady." The girl told her. "I'm Kagome." She told her. "When you are talking about yourself you use I instead of your name." "Oh..." Rin thought about it for a minute. "Rin...I mean, I like to pick flowers. Do you?" she asked. "I do. How come you slept in my bed last night? Does Sesshomaru know that you are in here?" Kagome questioned. "Sesshomaru-sama does not know that I am in here. Rin slept in here last because I was afraid." She told the older girl. 'Well at least she saying I sometimes.' Kagome thought. "Oh well I..."

At that moment Sesshomaru opened the door to Kagome's room finding his ward and prisoner talking merrily on her bed. "Rin, what are you doing in here. Didn't I say that you were to not come here?" Sesshomaru stated, emotionless as always. "But I had a bad dream. I didn't want to go to Jakan because he smells and your room is too far away." Rin told him and got out of the bed. She ecstatically ran over to him a grabbed a hold of his leg. "Rin. Go find Jakan." He told her. "Ok Sesshomaru-sama." She replied, letting go of his leg and slipping past him out the door.

"She does anything you tell her to." Kagome said to nobody in particular. "That is because she knows obedience. Unlike a certain demoness who needs to learn." Sesshomaru told her. "Oh..." Kagome said quietly bowing her head slightly. "Sesshomaru...I need to ask you something." Kagome waited anxiously to see if he would allow her or not. "What is it that you would like to ask Kagome?" He asked her, somewhat surprised by her boldness. "Yesterday, that kiss. Did it mean anything?" she asked him and kept her head down the entire time.

It made Sesshomaru think. He didn't know what came over him at that exact moment. Normally he is able to easily calm his need for the affection of another and didn't allow many7 to get to close to his heart. Ever since Rin had shown him kindness that he had never known before, he began to feel emotions new to him. Sadness, worry, love, none of which he was ever shown before. It puzzled him. How could one small human do such a thing? Now this demoness that sat before had shown him something else that was foreign to him, being confused.

Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "It's just that I don't want to be hurt again. My father died and Inuyasha betrayed me. I don't think that I can handle loving another man and then let him leave me." The scent of salt hit his nose. 'She is crying?' He thought. Confused at what he should do, Sesshomaru closed the door with his tail, which he kept slung over his shoulder and walked slowly towards Kagome as to not frighten her. He sat down on the bed next to her and gently pulled her towards him. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and did his best to comfort her. Whatever that filthy half-breed did to her must have been awful, although he could relate to losing a parent.

"Kagome, what do you mean by having another man hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked after he was certain that she stopped crying. "Sesshomaru... I...I don't know why or how but somehow I've fallen in love with you."

__

_Author's note and review responses._

Ok, I'm going to be mean and leave you all with a little cliffhanger. There is one thing that I think you all should know. Sesshomaru is a character that we don't see much of therefore I believe that us fanfic writers should have the freedom of being able to change him over time throughout the story without out being OOC. Thank you very much and that's all for now.

Kayla- Thank you so much. Don't worry I plan on finishing this story as long as I continue getting reviews.

kilala92- Thanks a million! Your review helped me out of my writer's block! Like I said to Kayla, I plan on finishing this story as long as I continue to get reviews.

Lady Mystic Saria- Thank you!

Tokyogurl1- Thanks a lot! I updated as soon as I could.

Fyre Starter- Thank you thank you!

Raiyushin Takaniru- Ok, please don't take any offense to this but I believe that the author of a fanfic involving Sesshomaru, should be able to change him over time. From going to an icy demon to whatever they please. This is simply because not too much is known about him.


	12. The Night of a Full Moon

Chapter 12

The Night of A Full Moon

Kagome woke up just as the sun peeked over the horizon. Snuggling into something soft and warm Kagome tried to fall back asleep. 'Wait a minute. Wait am I sleeping with?' She began to panic. Slowly moving away she smelled what she was with, or rather who. Sitting up in bed, clutching the sheets to her body she backed up against the wall. She smelt the strong, spicy scent of Sesshomaru.

A low growl emitted from Sesshomaru. "Bitch, why do you move away from me?" "I...I was.... WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" she yelled at him. "Giving her an intense icy glare Sesshomaru responded "You fell asleep while I was holding you after you finished crying. I didn't wish to wake you and hear more of your crying, so I laid you down and fell asleep next to you." Sesshomaru found that falling asleep was particularly easy seeing as he doesn't need much sleep and rarely ever goes to sleep. 'This girl intrigues me greatly. Last night she sought my comfort, yet today she wishes to not be near me'

"Oh..." Kagome whispered bowing her head slightly. 'At least she's learning manners' Sesshomaru thought. Kagome crawled out of her bed. Walking over to her closet she pulled out a midnight blue kimono with silver sakura blossoms gently etched into it. To go along with it she pulled out a silver obi, gathered her bathing supplies and made her way to her bath. Sesshomaru watched as her hair swayed slightly as she gathered her kimono and left to go bathe. A smile almost finding it's way onto his face.

Kagome walked swiftly to her bath. Opening the massive oak doors she stepped inside. Laying her clothes down on a small table she began to undress. Walking over to the water, she tested the warmth with her toe. Deciding it was satisfactory she climbed in. Wetting her hair she poured some shampoo and began to wash it. When she went under water to rinse, she found herself thinking about her morning surprise. She felt comfortable and safe when he was holding her. As if nothing could ever hurt her. It was the same feeling she got when Inuyasha held her while she slept on rare occasions when he turned human. Only, with Sesshomaru these feelings were stronger.

Getting out of the water she dried off and put the kimono on that she picked out earlier. Fumbling with the obi she heard footsteps and then the door creaked open. Rin popped out from behind the door. "Sesshomaru-sama sent Rin to help you with your obi!" she told her excitedly. "Ok." Kagome said and turned around and handed the young girl the obi. Rin seemed to be an expert at it because it only took her a few seconds. "Rin's done!" She squeaked when she finished. "Rin, whenever you are talking about yourself you say I not your name." Kagome told her. "Ok Kagome-chan." Rin replied.

Rin led Kagome out to the gardens. When they arrived Kagome saw ah-un and Jaken waiting for them. "Bitch you are late." Came the words from the putrid little toad. A white blur was seen moving across the field and then stopped momentarily behind Jaken. It kicked Jaken into the nearest pond making a giant splash as he landed. It turned out to be that Sesshomaru was that blur. "Yay! Sesshomaru-sama kicked Jaken-sama into the pond! He makes a funny noise when he flys." Rin giggled beside Kagome who could do nothing but to watch for a reaction from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let out a light chuckle. Kagome stared in disbelief at him. 'Did he just openly share happiness?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang had already broken down camp and continued westward on their journey to save Kagome. "Inuyasha, have you ever thought about the fact that Kagome may not want to come back?" Miroku asked him. "Of course she does baka! Why would she want to stay with _him_?" Inuyasha asked, curious as to what exactly he was thinking. "Well, she seemed happy with him and she had the chance to return to us but didn't take it. That's all." Miroku told him.

Sango walked over to Miroku and gave him a big hug almost making Shippo fall off her shoulder. "Now, now Miroku. Don't get into any fights with Inuyasha when Kagome isn't around to sit him before he seriously hurts you." Sango whispered into his ear. "Ok Sango dear. I'll stop." He reassured her by hugging her again.

Shippo jumped off Sango's shoulder and ran over to walk besides Inuyasha who was leading the group like always.

Everyone walked in silence till about noontime. "Inuyasha. I'm hungry. Can we take a break to eat?" Shippo asked him while tugging on his sleeve. "Shippo, stop being a little baby." Inuyasha shoved him away. "Inuyasha, I'm kind of hungry myself. Let's just stop for a little while." Sango added. "Feh. I guess so as long it will make you two stop whining." Inuyasha plopped down on the ground and watched them pull out food. "Uh...Sango can you make me some ramen?" Inuyasha asked. "Sure." She replied.

As soon as everyone finished eating they continued west. As the sun was going down Shippo remembered something. Inuyasha, isn't tonight a full moon?" Shippo asked. "Feh. Yeah. So what?" He replied. "Well you can't fight Sesshomaru when you are human." Shippo said. Knowing that Shippo was right he decided that they better setup camp where they were. Currently they were in an opening with a few trees and a bunch of flowers. It was a perfect place to help mask their scent from other demons.

Setting out the blankets Kagome brought for them they decided on sleeping arrangements. Sango and Miroku slept next to each other. Shippo stay between them and the campfire, while Inuyasha slept against a tree since he couldn't jump into it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note:

Baka Stupid, moron etc.

Sorry this took me so long. I've been loaded down with homework and midterms are coming up already. So it may take me awhile to post the next chapter. Thanks for being patient in waiting for me to post this chapter!

Reveiwer responses:

littlewolfdemon1: I'm glad you like my story and thnakyou for reviewing twice!

Lady Mystic Saria( )- I updated ASAP.

Fyre Starter- Thank you Kitty! ((lol))

Tokyogurl1- I updated as soon as I could.

Obediah-This story is going to be Kag/Sess since that's my favorite pairing and this chapter should've given you a few more clues about what will happen between them. Sure Shippo could stay with them. Thank you for your long review! I appreciate it!

Sesshomaru(L)( )- I updated as soon as I could. Actually, after I finished writing chapter 11 I started this one. I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen in this one so it took me awhile.


	13. Broken Heart, Love Divine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**This isn't exactly a happy chapter but it's a chapter. So just as a warning, it's a sad chapter. Also I made a mistake last chapter, pointed out to me by a reviewer, thankyou for that by the way, you know who you are. Inuyasha turns human during a new moon not a full moon. Sorry again.**

Chapter 13

Broken Heart, Love Divine

Sesshomaru sent Rin away to go find Jaken and play tag with him. Rin skipped happily off in the direction she saw Jaken fly. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's shoulder to steady her and stared into her eyes.

Kagome remembered how she would laugh around her friends like she just did and suddenly became upset. She started to shake as memories of her friends, family and Inuyasha came flooding back into her mind again. The good and bad times. How Inuyasha would look at her to how Sango would comfort her after he ran off with Kikyo during the night. Tears started falling from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and turned away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru knew of what she must have been thinking of. Inuyasha. 'That hanyou will pay for all of the grief he has caused her.' He thought again. He found it harder and harder each day he was around Kagome to watch her suffer in pain. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt he turn and bury her face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I'm sorry for being weak and allowing my emotions to get the best of me." She mumbled and hit her fist against his armor. "Why do I still love him!" She turned away from him again and ran for her room her footsteps echoing in the hallways. She got lost at first and accidentally stumbled into Sesshomaru's room.

Upon opening the door she found a phoenix demoness sitting on his bed. She stared in surprise. She faintly heard the woman saying something as she stormed away. Her heart now shattered again thinking that the demoness was Sesshomaru's plaything. She made her way into her room and slammed the door closed. She found a female fox demon standing in the middle of the floor. "What are you doing in here?" Kagome asked, not caring about being nice. "I am your servant. Lord Sesshomaru sent me. My name is Lilith."

"Oh great. Get out." She commanded and watched as the servant scurried out obeying her orders. Kagome sat down on the floor in front of the foot of her bed. She felt depressed and missed her friends. She wondered if even staying alive now would be worth it. She knew she could end it all in a minute if she wanted. It would release all of the pain she felt in her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shippo was the first to awaken to the sunlight being filtered through the trees. He skipped away quietly from camp to find a few sticks to make a fire for breakfast with. He began to hum a melody that he always heard Kagome humming. He found a few twigs on the floor and picked them up. He kept on skipping until he found a field of flowers and moss-covered rocks.

Looking around and sniffing the air he senesced nothing and decided it would be ok if he ran around in the flowers for a while. Shippo ran to the edge of the field wondering if there were any branches there. He scanned the ground looking down as he walked. All of a sudden he bumped into something hard, and strong.

He began to shiver out of fear. Looking up slowly he saw a giant yokai. 'He must be as tall as Sesshomaru' Shippo thought. The yokai had jet-black hair, icy blue feline-like eyes and small ears protruding from the top of his head. He also had a crescent moon on his forehead with two jet-black stripes on his wrist, ankles and cheeks. Not to mention his tail! "Pup, where is your mother." The man demanded. "Sesshomaru-sama took her, so some of my friends and I are going to rescue her!" Shippo told him enthusiastically. "Follow me and you can meet them!" Shippo took his hand and brought him back to the group who had finally awakened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! I finally got done with a new chapter. It's short but I wanted to leave you with a cliffhanger and sorry about the part before being very sad like!

Review responses:

Narye-Ah- I'm really glad you like it. I hope that this chapter wasn't too depressing for you.

Lady Mystic Saria- I promise I update as soon as I can but so much is going on lately and I didn't really have a direction for this chapter but the next chapter should be updated much faster hopefully.

sessy's mate- Oops. Sorry about that. I haven't been able to watch the series/read the manga etc. in a really long time.

Someone- I'm glad that you are enjoying it.

Tokyogurl1- I updated ASAP.

Fyre Starter- Thankyou

littlewolfdemon1- I'm glad that you like it!

ANimelover1125- I made the next chapter. Does this mean your killer dogs will still eat my flesh?


	14. A New Face in a Land of Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 14

A New Face in a Land of Strangers

There was the sound of talking coming from by the trees. Inuyasha looked over and saw Shippo being followed and talking to a very tall demon. This demon had ebony hair with silver highlights and pointy ears atop his head. He had the tail to match and the grace of a prince. A red crescent moon, opening to the right adorned his forehead.

"Inuyasha, look who I found." said Shippo. The stranger extended his hand to Inuyasha. When Inuyasha didn't shake his hand the stranger introduced himself.

"My name is Taka. I am the ruler of the Eastern lands. Today is my daughters 18th birthday. It is time for her to learn the ways of the land." He spoke in a calm manner till his was interrupted by a certain hanyou.

"Yeah, well isn't that special. What does that have to do with us we are on a quest of our own to find Kagome! We don't have time to listen to you."

"Inuyasha! Let him speak. I'm sure he has a reason to talk to us." Sango yelled.

Taka continued. "When my daughter was born, it was a time of many wars. I sent her through the bone eaters well into the future. I went with her and found a family that lived in a shrine. I asked them to take care of her and right before her birthday, make her stay here. The family gladly accepted. The mother was a very good miko and gave some of her powers, along with the Shikon No Tama into my daughter. In human years she is 18, in demon years she is around the same age as you Inuyasha, 68 years old."

"What is your daughters name and why wasn't she hurt by her surrogate mothers miko powers?" asked Miroku.

"Her surrogate mother has a pendant with the symbols of her power and the Eastern land. It kept her demon powers at bay until she was ready to come back. The miko powers she was given laced together with her demon power, masking her demon side and making it seem as if it wasn't there. She was given the Shikon No Tama because it gave her a chance to keep it away from foolish demons. A few days ago I sensed her demon powers. It called out to her home. Her name…is Kagome."

"Oh no…." Sango gasped. "Sesshomaru has her."

"That's whose aura I sensed. It was Kagome's that is why she always smelt good. She wasn't human after all." The entire group was in shock.

"I say we go find my mom," piped up Shippo. Everybody nodded his or her head in agreement.


	15. An Heir and a Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 15

An Heir and a Princess

Lilith quietly on Kagome's bedroom door, "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru awaits you in his study. He request that you change into something clean."

Kagome was looking out her window into the darkness. "Lilith, can you come in here and pick something out for me?"

She opened the door and scurried over to the closet. Looking inside, Lilith pulled out a red kimono with golden phoenixes and cranes that appeared to be dancing in the clouds. She then pulled out a red obi with gold trimming.

"Lady Kagome…do you like this."

"Yes thank you." Kagome put the kimono on and had Lilith tie the obi. "Lilith, do you mind putting my hair up in a bun."

"Yes my lady." Lilith moved about getting Kagome's hairbrush and two red chopsticks. She put Kagome's hair into a nice bun.

"Lilith…"

"Yes Lady Kagome."

"Please, just call me Kagome." Kagome got up and left to the study. On her way there she wondered why Sesshomaru wanted to see her. 'I hope Inuyasha is happy with Kikyo because I know now that I don't have feelings for him. I can't be with someone who doesn't care about me.'

Kagome opened the door to the study. "Sesshomaru, you wanted to see me."

"Sit down here next to the desk." Sesshomaru pointed to a comfy green chair next to his chair. "I was looking up your pendant and it looks like you are the heir to the Eastern Lands and it will be time for you to find an acceptable mate soon."

"So, you mean I'm the future Lady of the Eastern Lands and I need to find my husband soon…a mate for life. You have to be kidding me." Kagome replied.

"This Sesshomaru kids you not. Your father is probably looking for you now…" A green toad came running in at that moment. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Taka, Inuyasha and those humans are here with her pup." "Let them in. Lord Taka is with them and we are friends." Replied Sesshomaru. "Kagome, come with me."

Kagome followed Sesshomaru to the front door. "Lord Taka, what brings you, that hanyou brother of mine and his friends to my home."

"We are looking for my daughter and I was told we could find her here." Replied Lord Taka.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. From now on I am going to be posting regularly till finals start not to mention I have a broken arm so it's a little hard to type. Please review!


	16. A Princess is Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 16

A Princess is Found

"Come in. We will discuss this in my study." replied Sesshomaru. Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru with her head lowered. Lord Taka followed her. "Jaken, make sure they stay away from the study." "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Replied Jaken as he swatted at the other guest to get them outside.

"What is this that you talk about looking for your daughter?" Sesshomaru asked. "Around 65 years ago, I sent my daughter through the bone eaters well and found her a suitable foster family. A few days ago she returned, ready to take over the Eastern Lands and find a mate. The family named her Kagome."

Kagome gasped and fainted. Sesshomaru caught her and called for Lilith to bring him a damp rag. He carefully washed her face in attempt to wake her up. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Sesshomaru brushed her bangs back. "You fainted and I caught you before you fell on the floor." "Oh…" Was all Kagome could manage to say. "You should lie down." Sesshomaru carried Kagome into his bedroom through the adjoining door and laid her down on the bed. "Lord Taka has something to tell you." He told her.

"Kagome, I have reason to believe that you are my daughter. You have the crescent moon which is a symbol of royalty." Lord Taka told her. "I would like to take you back to my home, our home in the East and find you a suitable mate." "I don't understand. How did this all happen." Asked Kagome.

"There was a big war at the time you were born. Your mother and I were called to help Lord Sesshomaru's father Inutaisho. We decided that it would be best if we sent you through the well to find a foster family. Neither of us wanted to see you get hurt. I brought you through the bone eaters well and found a family that would take care of you. The mother was the keeper of the Shikon No Tama and she infused it with your body to keep your demon aura hidden. I gave her a pendant that has all of the symbols of the Eastern Land. I asked her to raise you and when you were old enough, 18 in their time, I asked for her to return you here and seal the well closed. She agreed. I went back to this time and the Eastern and Western Lords and Ladies fought together. Sesshomaru's father, and your mother Kagome, were killed during the battle. I waited for the day you would come back and I'm glad that day has come." Lord Taka explained to Kagome.

"So, this whole time I was a demon. Which means I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation and I belong here, in this time." Whispered Kagome after she recovered from the shock a little.

"Yes, that is all true. I think it is time for you to come home Kagome." Said Lord Taka.

Sesshomaru glanced from Lord Taka to Kagome wondering what she was thinking and hoping she would want to stay with him in his castle.

Kagome bowed her head and in response to Lord Taka she said, "Yes Lord Taka, I suppose we should go." Kagome got up off of Sesshomaru's bed and gave Sesshomaru a hug and thanked him for his kindness, "Goodbye Sesshomaru."

Lord Taka said goodbye to Sesshomaru and walked out with Kagome. Outside they saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. "Um..hi, it's me, Kagome."

"Kagome!" shouted Shippo and jumped into her arms. "I missed you so much. I thought you were hurt. I wouldn't be able to stand losing another mother."

"Shippo, I'm the only heir to the Eastern Lands and Lord Taka is… my father. I have to leave and learn the land. Then I need to find a mate." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, is this your pup?" asked Lord Taka.

"I adopted him. His parents were killed. Would it be ok if I take him with me?" asked Kagome.

"If you wish. We have to go." Said Lord Taka.

"Goodbye everyone. I will see you as soon as I can." Kagome, Shippo and Lord Taka got on a flying beast, which Lord Taka summoned, that looked like a panther only with wings and rode off to the castle in the East. Sesshomaru watched the goodbyes and waited for the day that he could meet up with her again to learn more about her.

"Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for the many reviews. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
